Damaras (Super Megaforce)
Damaras is a high-ranking villain working alongside Argus and Levira for Prince Vekar. Character History Before Warstar waged its war against Earth, Damaras was called to Emperor Mavro's throne room. The Emperor had him to serve as Prince Vekar's second-in-command alongside his younger brother Vrak. Listening to how the Emperor called Vekar worthless and how he is nothing like his strategic brother, Damaras agreed. After Vrak's supposed demise, Vekar's fleet arrive to attack Earth, sending down their first monster Headridge to lead the full scale invasion. When Headridge was defeated, Damaras called Tentacus to replace him. After a second defeat, he realizes that the humans are not surrendering as planned and that they can effectively fight back and hold off the invasion. After the Rangers used one of the missiles belonging to Cybax against an Armada ship fleet, Damaras tells a furious Vekar to control his temper, only to be blamed for the failure. Later, Damaras sends General Peluso to take the treasure on The Animarium before the Rangers can find it. After he saw the powerful Red Lion, Damaras ordered to capture it and bend it to their will. However, Vekar shows up and demands him to not delegate orders without his permission, then the Prince changes the objective of the mission to reconquering Earth and rejects any advice from his second-in-command. When Matacore arrives at the Armada Mothership, Damaras wonders why an Armada elite guard is there. Then, when Vekar decides to go to Earth personally, Damaras suggests he should stay in the ship for security, but, as usual, Vekar rejects his counseling. Later, Damaras and Levira intervene and teleport him back to the ship alongside Argus and Matacore to regroup and wage another attack. for Prince Vekar’s death]]He is arrested by Emperor Mavro for not protecting Prince Vekar, but is later given a chance to redeem himself, thanks to Levira. Damaras takes on the rangers, easily overpowers them, and captures Troy, whom he uses as a bargaining chip to force the Earth to surrender. However, this plan fails, as Jake and Tensou rescue Troy in the nick of time before he could be executed. The other rangers arrive and defeat Damaras with the Super Mega Cannon. Damaras is enlarged by Levira and once again overpowers the rangers, until Jake realizes that they can beat Damaras if they work together, as they summon the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Damaras tries to attack, but his attempt fails. The finishing attack finally destroys Damaras. Redker takes over his place as second-in-command of the attacking fleet, now personally led by Emperor Mavro. Personality Much like Malkor, Damaras has a serious, calm and collected disposition and tends to use his intelligence rather than his strength, making him the polar opposite and counterbalance of Vekar. He is adaptable to situations and can devise or change strategies if circumstances call for them. He possesses refined manners and great decency and also values his comrades and subordinates, as evidenced when he was shocked by how Vekar and Levira intended to sacrifice Gorgax in order to eliminate the Super Mega Rangers with a suicidal bomb. He also has a tendency to make the orders for his subordinates without Vekar's permission and/or knowledge. Despite being second-in-command, he believes that the invasion would be more achievable without the Prince. Arsenal * 'Sword: '''Damaras wields a sword in battle. * '''Cannons: '''Damaras has two cannons under his cape to fire at his enemies. * '''Armour: '''Damaras has armour to protect him. Power According to both Orion and himself, Damaras is the strongest warrior in the universe. When compared to the other main villains such as Metal Alice, The Messenger, Admiral Malkor,and Emperor Mavro; his title does not hold true. He holds this title merely due to his reputation in battle, his ego further boosted by his Armada colleagues. Notes * Damaras is the second villain in the Megaforce series to keep his/her name from their counterparts. The first is Metal Alice. Portrayal * Damaras is voiced by John Leigh (who also voiced Octomus the Master in ''Power Rangers Mystic Force, and portrayed Brownbeard in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive). In the video game adaption, Damaras is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 1: Super Megaforce **Episode 2: Earth Fights Back **Episode 3: Blue Saber Saga **Episode 4: A Lion's Alliance **Episode 5: Samurai Surprise **Episode 6: Spirit of the Tiger **Episode 7: Silver Lining, Part 1 **Episode 8: Silver Lining, Part 2 **Episode 9: Power of Six **Episode 10: The Perfect Storm **Episode 11: Love is in the Air **Episode 12: United as One **Episode 13: The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat **Episode 15: All Hail Prince Vekar **Episode 18: Emperor Mavro **''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' ***Episode 19: The Wrath }} See Also References Category:The Armada Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains